Various methods of recycling solar cell modules have been proposed (e.g., Patent Document 1).
A method disclosed in Patent Document 1 mechanically removes a back sheet of a solar cell module by an NC router grinding machine, and then forms grid slits on a surface of a enclosing layer by the same NC router grinding machine. Subsequently, the method immerses the solar cell module in a peeling liquid so as to instill the peeling liquid into the enclosing layer via the slits formed on the surface, thereby causing swelling of the enclosing layer. The swelling action removes the enclosing layer from a light-receiving surface layer.